


E ti dico che mi manchi

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Season/Series 03, Prostitution, Regret, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lei le mancava, le mancava terribilmente.
Relationships: Isabella Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	E ti dico che mi manchi

Lei le mancava, le mancava terribilmente.

Isabella Fitzwilliam aveva affrontato molte dure prove nella sua vita, e delle peggiori non aveva mai potuto parlarne con nessuno ma mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare un dolore simile. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno cosa le fosse accaduto, o le sue conseguenze, nessuno prima di allora era stato degno di conoscere la profondità del suo dolore e di quanto fosse difficile per lei trovare anche solo le parole per poterne parlare, la sua voce in quel momento sembrava bloccarsi in gola e non riusciva ad aggiungere nient’altro. Poi era arrivata Charlotte Wells.

Charlotte non era arrivata a lei per caso, non aveva mai dubitato di quello ma … era diversa.

Era diventata in breve un’amica e soprattutto l’unica persona con cui si sentisse così in sintonia da poterle confessare tutto, la sua voce in quel momento non le era mai sembrata così forte e cospirativa allo stesso tempo. E Charlotte non l’aveva giudicata, anzi era stata l’unica in grado di vederla come una vittima e aveva avuto pietà di lei, aiutandola.

Quando poi si erano baciate … Isabella aveva percepito che poteva fidarsi di Charlotte, che Charlotte sarebbe stata davvero una sua alleata e che lo sarebbe stata fino alla fine. Sapeva quale fosse la vera professione di Charlotte, viveva pur sempre a Londra e Charlotte Wells era un nome discretamente famoso, ma allo stesso aveva sperato che quello tra di loro non fosse un mero accordo economico. Non era dignitoso ricorrere a servizi di una cortigiana, non era consono fare certe cose essendo due donne eppure … con Charlotte era stato quasi naturale, baciarla, abbracciarla, fare così tante cose che alla luce del giorno la facevano arrossire.

Erano diventate non solo amanti ma anche amiche e alleate e Charlotte l’aveva aiutata con Sophia, era stato grazie a lei se Isabella aveva trovato il coraggio e la voce per potersi ribellare al ricatto di Lydia Quiegley che l’aveva paralizzata per anni.

E proprio quando tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto, suo fratello in Italia, Sophie e Charlotte al suo fianco e un sistema per poter stare insieme senza che nessuno potesse rimproverarglielo … era accaduto.

Charlotte le mancava terribilmente e quel che era peggio non poteva parlarne con nessuno, mr William e Lucy avevano già il loro dolore e non era giusto si caricassero del suo. Aveva pianto, in silenzio e nel suo letto, aveva implorato il nome di Charlotte nella speranza che tornasse, che quello fosse solo uno scherzo del destino e Charlotte fosse in procinto di tornare da lei. L’aveva persino cercata, illudendosi che Charlotte prima o poi sarebbe saltata fuori, era solo nascosta da qualche parte aveva pensato, la sua Charlotte non poteva essere morta. Si era illusa che Charlotte la stesse aspettando, che avrebbero riso e scherzato come sempre prima di unire le loro labbra in baci teneri e pieni d’amore. Avrebbe voluto dirle che le era mancata, che aveva assoluto bisogno di lei, che Charlotte le era divenuta importante e che era l’unica che potesse aiutarla a dare voce alle proprie paure e alle proprie speranze. Sapeva che Charlotte era una prostituta, la migliore di Londra, ma quello che avevano era amore, amore vero, il puro amore che poteva nascere solamente tra due donne, e lei l’aveva persa nel giro di una sera.

Non ignorava il ruolo degli Huntin quella vicenda tremenda, ma per fortuna si era occupata di tutto Lucy, a modo suo e lei aveva avuto la sua rivalsa come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare. Charlotte però le mancava, sentiva un vuoto all’altezza del cuore e spesso le capitava di sentire la sua voce in giro per casa, come se fosse pazza e in procinto di essere trasferita e Bedhlam.

Era sicura che Charlotte la stesse aspettando da qualche parte, probabilmente non stava aspettando solamente lei ma voleva illudersi che fosse così, che un giorno la sua ricerca di Charlotte Wells sarebbe giunta al termine e avrebbe potuto abbracciarla di nuovo. Lei e gli altri erano riusciti nella loro impresa, era finalmente libera ma che senso aveva la libertà senza Charlotte con cui condividerla? Persino liberarsi di suo fratello non le aveva arrecato alcuna gioia, non ora che Charlotte non era con lei.

Di notte sognava il momento in cui si sarebbero abbracciate nuovamente e lei le avrebbe sussurrato quanto le era mancata. E Charlotte avrebbe riso, una risata cristallina e piena di confidenza per poi sussurrarle a mezza voce che lei non se n’era mai andata, che era sempre stata lì, dentro di lei, semplicemente non se n’era resa ancora conto. Isabella Fitzwilliam si svegliava da quei sogni col sorriso, il volto di Charlotte impresso nella mente e una ragione in meno per continuare a lottare, Sophia era al sicuro con lei e ora non desiderava altro che rivedere Charlotte Wells e sussurrarle che le era mancata, le era mancata da morire.


End file.
